spearbreakersfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jade Spearhead
The Crystal Jade Spearhead is a Spearbreakers pseudo-artifact that has exchanged hands several times. Whether it is full jade or simply plated with it is unknown. It bears an inscription in tiny dwarven runes, supposedly engraved by Armok himself: "You have amused me greatly. Fight well, Spearbreaker." Creation In Draignean's reign, The Master was taken by a mood and attempted to create an artifact spearhead. Historians speculate that it is possible this was due partially to his obsession over Chestnut. He took into the workshop a single blue garnet and several other items. Months passed, and against all odds, The Master emerged in a rage, a half-finished spearhead attached to the end of his beloved Chestnut. Although he was dispatched, the item was supposedly lost, although it later re-emerged on the head of a spear given to Urist Okablokum, a military liason from Tathurkeskal. At this point it was of mediocre quality, and composed entirely of blue garnet. Blessing by Armok In the latest portion of Mitchewawa's reign, Urist used the spearhead to kill a Holistic Spawn. He was soon thereafter was hypnotized by Iohanne, a rogue Parasol agent, and taken to the depths of the fortress, where he was supposed to release the demons from hell through the wall of an adamantine shaft. Mr Frog attempted to fight the agent himself, but tired as he was from his battles with Vanya Carena and Talvi, Iohanne soon had the upper hand. Somehow Urist managed to break free from the hypnosis, and slew the rogue agent before he could kill Mr Frog, who passed out from lack of oxygen. At this point, Urist received a vision, wherein Armok himself came down from his throne and told the dwarf that he was pleased. He gave Urist the spearhead, now made entirely of crystal jade, as a commemorative artifact, and told him: "Urist. My favored son. I grant you a boon this day, for you have entertained me greatly with your struggles. is your broken spear. Fight well, Spearbreaker." Urist himself passed out soon afterwards and awoke later in The Hospital, whereupon he discovered that there were tiny runes etched into its surface. Vanya's Escape A year later, Urist conspired to assist Vanya Carena in escaping the fortress, but the pair eventually found themselves lost in the caverns. Hans had told them to meet him at "the old malachite vein", but neither the dwarf nor the elf knew where to find it. At this point the jade spearhead began to glow, the runes shimmering brightly whenever Urist pointed it in the correct direction. The pair followed this shimmering light like a guide until they reached their destination, and both survived entirely due to Armok's intervention. Urist's Search Following the death of her sister, Salaia Carena, Vanya found herself in self-exile Spearbreakers. The rest of the fortress thought Talvi had murdered her, save Urist and a few others. Believing her to still be alive, he had replicas created of the spearhead, minus the runes, and shipped them off with passing caravans along with a note, imploring Vanya to come back home. In later times these have been mostly gathered up and placed in museums, save for two which remain lost. The Spearhead's Twin Urist sent of the aforementioned replicas of the jade spearhead with Lord Reudh, who eventually managed to find Vanya, and gave it to her. It was the better part of the day before she opened the package, but she suffered from conflicting emotions when she read the message he had sent, and tossed the replica spearhead aside. A day later, Katalina Okablokum began teaching Vanya to use a spell of Prayer Magic in the same room that Vanya had thrown the spearhead to the floor. A problem they encountered was that neither girl was entirely sure which god Vanya should worship. This was solved when Vanya first managed to successfully complete a spell: The spearhead replica began to glow in much the same way the original had in the caverns, and tiny runes etched themselves across its surface: "Vanya, my favored daughter. Your struggles amuse me. Fight well, my conduit." Category:Objects